narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
War Effort Tafun's Request
Encounter As Tafun Uchiha leaves the Neo Akatsuki hideout he then heads to the land of earth and stops by a lake an sees Daisuke Murakami in a tree. 'Well hello" said Tafun in a kind tone I have been looking for you. "What do you want?" asked Daisuke coldly."you have herd of the team Eternal right",the leader Sen Uchiha is my nephew and Neo Akatsuki has made an alliance with Kumogakure, Iwagakure and Kiriwagakure even with those three we still need an army and I with my skill I learned from Orochimaru I could make the most amazing army but I need a sample of DNA so I came to you. "No," Daisuke said. "The Murakami blood is too pure to be desecrated on something as trivial as clones." "but these clones don't think the only thing they will know is to kill and they wont have your moves only the Ketsugan" "Even worse," said the missing-nin. The Ketsugan is the symbol and pride of my clan. I will not allow just anyone to have it!" "o well I will just find someone else you seem to weak any way I wont waste my time with a weakling from such a pathetic clan said Tafun as he walked away. "What did you say," Daisuke's irises turned red with black circles as he activated the Ketsugan. "If don't want to die here, never say that again," said Daisuke, venomous hatred dripping from his voice like a current of bilious water. An aura resembling transparent red flames surrounded him. look forgive me I was assigned to build my army so I am trying to copy the White Zetsu Army except I will make 200,000 copies and they will not look like you and will be infused with chakra from the Eight tails and DNA from the Second Hokage. "What part of no don't you understand? Get lost unless you have a death wish. maybe I just don't listen to wimps. Daisuke's choice "That, was my last straw. Shinigami!" Daisuke trapped Tafun in his signature genjutsu. "I have one goal and one goal only; to kill Hitsushi, and destroy his village in revenge for what they did to my clan. I have no interest in this stupid plan of yours. kusoyarou." Daisuke caused Tafun to alternate between extreme waves of pain and pleasure."you are so predictable" I am immune to genjutsu all a I need is a blood sample and you can use the remaining clones for your goal when am done with them. "I will not say this again. You are not getting a sample of my blood. You may be immune to genjutsu, but that will not save you from my nature transformations, as well as my Yin-Yang nature." "You have sister right maybe I can ask her am sure she wont mind with no arms or legs" "I am the sole survivor of my clan. Miyuki along with the rest of the Murakami died 9 years ago in a war. And I wouldn't have challenged her if I were you. She was stronger than the two of us combined. Black Wind: Decapitating Wind Storm!" Daisuke said as he blasted a massive air gust at Tafun. "Foolish" said Tafun as the wind went right through him."Oh did I mention I am intangible" said Tafun as he looked at Daisuke with his mask. Shoji Intervenes As the wind was blowing, Shoji made a quick entry towards Tafun saying,"Lord Tafun,sorry for interrupting your fight,Ace is dead and the others are trying to revive him"."what a shame well we will have to talk later for now help me with this guy"said Tafun as he took out a kunai. "I've had it with you." Daisuke said. "I'm sure you've heard of the Kūsokuzeshiki. It is the most powerful Yin-Yang release technique. I am giving you exactly five seconds to get out of here, or I'll kill you both. One...""I hate people that are so weak they have to rely on foolish moves"said Tafun. "This technique is more powerful than the famed Izanagi of the Uchiha clan. Do you understand what that means? It means that once I activate it, you will be helpless, as whatever I envision becomes reality. In other words, your intangibility and other techniques will be useless. Two...""just before I "die" did you have any friends from your clan"asked Tafun. "Yes, I did. Three...""thanks"said Tafun Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation yelled Tafun and three coffins came up from the ground and opened Daisuke looked in shock. "What... what is this?" there your friends and I could bring them back to life give them there personality, memories, emotions and everything else they had in there life I can even bring back your entire clan. "That would be a shadow, an imitation of their former selves, no more alive than puppets. Four"Didn't I just say they would have there own free wills I am simply bring them back to the world of the living don't you understand you can have your whole clan back you friends, family this is something that I cant have back I lost my son and my brother but you can have what you lost"screamed Tafun. "Resurrect them, then,"They are right in front of you in the coffins"said Tafun. "Resurrect your son and brother and son, I mean. There's nothing to say those coffins aren't a genjutsu."Fine Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation"said Tafun as two coffins arose from the ground and opened."My brother Hano Uchiha and my son Zaki Uchiha,dose that look like a genjutsu"yelled Tafun. "Very well. You can have the blood sample. I don't want to fight the Neo Akatsuki anyway, it would deter me from my revenge against Haganegakure and Hitsushi.""Thank you"said Tafun as he cut Daisuke's finger and put the blood in a test tube. "here something for your troubles"said Tafun as he threw a diamond at Daisuke "it can help make your Ryūken stronger"said Tafun as he disappeared from Daisuke's sight. Category:Neo Akatsuki